þræll (Esclava)
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Los hombres del norte vendrán cuando nos encontremos indefensos, cuando nuestra fe misma nos condene y nos veamos obligados a escondernos. Las casas arderán y los gritos se escucharán. Entonces el cruel ejército pagano se sabrá victorioso y cuando eso ocurra, todos los hombres fieles habremos muerto. [Junio: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos OC que me vi en la tarea de incluir porque quise y puedo._

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _One-shot, Blossick, Lime, violencia y situaciones delicadas._

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_Drakkar:_ Embarcación ligera y rápida que podía transportar de 60 a 80 hombres, muy característica en la cultura de los pueblos nórdicos.

_Jarl:_ Título nobiliario y hereditario equivalente a lo que es un conde o señor feudal en los pueblos europeos.

_Thrall (__þræll en noruego antiguo)__:_ Clase social más baja en las comunidades escandinavas.

El resto de nombres que salgan estarán explicados en la misma narración. Perdonen de antemano algunos errores que puedan encontrar en la lectura.

.

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Vikingos.

* * *

.

**_þræll_**

_(Esclava)_

.

* * *

El poderoso grito de guerra de su gente se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla. Empuñó así su hacha danesa con la intención de morir peleando si es que antes no acababan con todos sus enemigos. A su lado vio a sus dos hijos mayores, vueltos hombres desde que aprendieron a sujetar las lanzas para mantener un buen frente con ayuda de los escudos. Se detuvo en el menor de ambos y grabó sus facciones. Aún era un muchacho de carnes tiernas que le recordaba mucho a su difunta madre, una hermosa mujer que muchos años atrás había raptado para volverla su concubina favorita y que aún hoy la añoraba demasiado como en antaño.

Fijó su vista al frente cuando presintió que era momento de comenzar el ataque y divisó al hombre que lo quería muerto. Si los dioses lo habían llevado hasta ese instante, entonces sólo significaba una cosa y esa era que pronto se encontraría con su destino. La profecía se cumpliría en esa pelea de ser necesario en la que el miedo no se atrevería a hacer mella en él. Jamás sintió temor y no lo tendría hasta el final de sus días. Había nacido específicamente para luchar por la grandeza de su pueblo y su nombre. Si esa sería su última batalla, lo aceptaba con buena predisposición.

Cuando la contienda empezó, el choque de las armas lo mantenía atento a cualquier peligro. Un soldado enemigo se acercó con la intención de darle una estocada con la espada, pero habilidoso como era, pudo desviarlo con su hacha a tiempo y en un rápido movimiento el soldado ya estaba en el suelo, muerto. Al haber descubierto su flanco en cuanto movieron la dirección de su ataque, la estocada de la hoja lo condenó a su tumba en ese campo extenso con el resto de los demás cuerpos.

Gracias a su escudo, con agilidad se cubría de cualquier golpe dado con la hoja de una espada inglesa. Así lograba proteger su retaguardia y sus extremidades con fluidez para pasar al siguiente enemigo. El sonido de los metales lo motivaron a seguir sin descanso hasta que por fin logró quedar a una corta distancia de aquel hombre.

Sus ojos rojos que resaltaban a través del casco se encontraron con los rosas de él que lo miraron con un odio profundo. La primera vez que los había visto fue cuando el dueño de éstos era solamente un niño de doce años. A ese pequeño lo recordaba asustado por la masacre que arrasó con su hogar, y lo imaginó escondido en un rincón siendo testigo de todos los horrores mientras su hermana mayor lloraba de la impotencia al no haberlo salvado o incluso evitado la tragedia.

Lo creyó muerto luego de ese día, como la misma mujer que compartía sangre con él pues ésta lo lloró durante años. Pero aquel niño se había rehusado a terminar como sus padres o como sus vecinos. Creció para volverse el leal guerrero de un rey inglés buscando venganza contra los detestables "vikingos" como solían llamarlos. Se alimentó de ira pensando que su hermana también había muerto junto con sus padres y el resto, sin saber que ella había vivido largos años como esclava de su captor y hasta le había dado un varón y posteriormente una niña al mismo.

Y ahora, era ese varón el que luchaba bajo su ejército en contra de las fuerzas a las que pertenecía ese hombre de ojos rosas, el hermano menor de su amada Blossom, y por ende, el tío de su preciado hijo.

Con aquella reunión, el resto de los demás enfrentamientos parecieron desvanecerse con la presencia de ambos hombres. Y así, el tiempo volvía a retroceder hasta el momento exacto en el que todo comenzó.

.

.

* * *

_**Navegarás por el agua salada en busca de los tesoros más importantes que provengan de los hombres cristianos.**_

La brisa golpeó su rostro mientras el _Drakkar_ seguía avanzando con prisa hacía el oeste. Todos sus hombres iban preparados para el próximo destino donde llevarían a cabo la misión, pues los viajes se habían vuelto necesarios para regresar con esclavos y con riquezas a sus hogares. Lo hacían así para poder sobrellevar el estilo de vida al que estaban impuestos debido a las medidas que sus padres y sus abuelos tomaron la primera vez que atacaron monasterios cristianos. Esta vez, como el _Jarl _que era, debía probar que los guerreros a su mando hacían honor al legado que los dioses decretaban cumplir en la tierra.

Poco debía faltar para llegar al próximo puerto de mercaderes extranjeros o eso era lo que sus navegantes de confianza le habían hecho saber. Desde sus tierras noruegas hasta las costas de los ingleses, lideraba una discreta armada dispuesta a cumplir con éxito la tarea de robar lo que les fuera valioso en el pueblo al que desembarcaban. Cada uno de ellos seguía a su señor con una total predisposición desde que éste les avisó de una expedición que, como resultado, les daría la captura de prometedores tesoros.

El fuerte y astuto guerrero, _Jarl_ de su gente, heredero de algunas de las fértiles y preciosas tierras de Noruega, mantenía su solemne postura y frialdad en el campo de batalla como en los saqueos que había realizado. Se le reconocía por la poca piedad que ofrecía a sus adversarios y por lo exacto que era al momento de hacer una estrategia tan práctica como furtiva en los ataques a los pueblos cristianos.

Las leyendas lo presidían y lo relacionaban estrechamente con la bestia _Fenrir_, aquel enorme lobo que no podía ser domado ni por los mismos dioses y que su fuerza era tal que incrementaba cada vez que se alimentaba. En las anécdotas enseñadas por las mujeres del hogar, el lobo solo podría ser detenido con el lazo de _Gleipnir_, hecho por los enanos que siguieron los deseos de los moradores en _Asgard_ para controlar a la poderosa criatura. De esta manera, Brick el destructor, hijo de Himdalf, se había ganado la fama de un temible señor que alcanzaba a ser comparado con una de las bestias más sobresalientes de su historia ancestral.

Pero su orgullo como guerrero no estaba asegurado para siempre si no demostraba su valía y capacidad de conseguir riquezas. Por eso aquel viaje era importante y necesario, además de que los recursos siempre les serían útiles para defenderse de otros pueblos nórdicos que ansiaban quitarle todas sus posesiones.

—Mi Jarl, la comida se nos ha agotado —escuchó como uno le avisaba con evidente preocupación pero el pelirrojo decidió restarle importancia. Tan acostumbrado como estaba a situaciones precarias e incluso a crueles intemperies, soportar si acaso un día más no sería problema.

—Llegaremos pronto. Nos abasteceremos ahí luego de haber eliminado a todos —respondió con firmeza—. Los dioses velan por nuestra protección. Ya el dios Aegir nos permitió andar en sus mares durante todo el comienzo de nuestro viaje.

Luego analizó a cada uno de los hombres que remaban como a los que estaban muy atentos dirigiendo la vela. Por lo que apreciaba, aprovecharían los vientos que se encontraban favorables para llegar tan rápido a la costa. Confiaban en la guía de sus deidades y en la buena voluntad que éstos tenían en ellos.

—¡Gaviotas! —Gritó uno—, ¡estamos cerca!

Brick sonrió ladinamente y volvió a fijar su vista en su delantera para encontrarse con la orilla de una costa. Era temprano pues el alba apenas salía de las montañas y la neblina sería otra ventaja a su favor. Con suerte podrían prepararse antes de atacar el pueblo y hallar a toda su gente dentro de la edificación donde adoraban a su dios. Sabía perfectamente las costumbres de los cristianos y lo desarmados que estaban cuando estaban en sus reuniones religiosas.

.

.

_No hay justicia, no hay clemencia..._

_Sólo miedo. Crudo y perpetuo miedo._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe quedándose recostada en su lecho mientras se quedaba en trance observando la ventana cerrada con unas tablillas. Los colores azules y tenues de la madrugada se difuminaban para anunciar la venida de unos rayos de luz solar. Amanecía con tranquilidad mientras el canto de los gallos sonaba para despertar a los demás e incitarlos a iniciar con sus tareas del día. Todo parecía indicar que sería la misma rutina ordinaría y pacífica para ellos, pero la joven mujer que aún seguía en cama no podía esperar lo mismo. De nuevo ese sueño con las palabras de su abuelo ya difunto la alarmaba pero de una forma más insistente que las anteriores.

Nadie se había preocupado tanto cuando años atrás, siendo todavía una niña, escuchó la advertencia que él les dio a todos los vecinos. No obstante, nadie le creyó, eran simples calumnias que le atribuían a su estado senil. Todos se veían protegidos de una amenaza o un ataque de los normandos porque creían en las medidas del rey para protegerlos. Ya antes los habían retenido, era posible volverlo a hacer. Sí, el resto de las comunidades corrieron con la mala fortuna de ser invadidos, pero no ellos, se repetían para darse calma y seguridad aunque en el fondo supieran que no quedaban exentos de vivir la tragedia de un saqueo. Si bien depositaban su ciega lealtad a la monarquía que había prometido resguardar la integridad de su gente fiel en un solo dios, poco a poco, el terror que los invasores fueron enfundando en ellos se incrementó cuando se enteraban del atroz destino de otras zonas muy próximas.

La calma que tanto tenían disminuía con cada rumor que corría con los mercaderes y los pescadores. Pero aun así, nadie se atrevía a pensar que algún día les tocaría a ellos. Temían que si lo pensaban demasiado, atraerían a los demonios de las tierras del norte.

La joven se puso de pie con una extraña sensación en el pecho y sintió su estómago revuelto. Un horrendo presentimiento la dejó quieta durante un buen rato, hasta que su madre irrumpió en su cuarto para ver si ya se había levantado, y como si se tratara de una mañana cualquiera, la dulce muchacha se alentó a pensar que ese día sería uno más en el que nada malo pasara.

Sin retomar su interna preocupación, pudo saludar a su señor padre y a su hermano menor como de costumbre. Todos reunidos en la mesa humilde de esa casa, desayunando queso y pan para emprender las labores mañaneras sin sufrir hambre. Pues ella ayudaba vendiendo la leche que su vaca les daba mientras que su padre y su hermano se encargaban de trabajar las tierras. Su madre atendía las gallineras, tranquila, sabiendo cómo su pequeña familia trabajaba arduamente para poder vivir sin sufrir carencias de lo básico.

Sin embargo, Blossom, como había sido bautizada por sus devotos padres, recitaba mentalmente las últimas palabras oídas en su último sueño, tratando de entender el porqué de la venida de éstas a su cabeza al tiempo que llevaba en su cabeza la jarra de leche que detenía con una mano para cuidar que no cayera.

—¡Siempre tan puntual, mi niña! —La saludó la anciana viuda que salía de su hogar como ella para trabajar con su cabra.

—Buen día, señora Keanne —le correspondió el saludo con alegría.

—Ten cuidado, mi niña, la neblina aún no se ha retirado de las costas y sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que regales leche a los pescadores.

—No se preocupe —habló la joven—. Tendré mucho cuidado. Ya solo acabo con mis pendientes para ir a misa.

—Está bien, nos vemos ahí.

Entonces caminó por el sendero disfrutando el aire mañanero. Si bien agradecía la genuina preocupación de su vecina, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de cenar pescado a cambio de dejarles un poco de leche a los amables marineros que conocía de toda la vida.

Así anduvo por el camino más corto hasta que llegó al puerto que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Al ser un pueblo con pocos recursos y atendiendo a los impuestos de la corona inglesa, apenas y podían sobrevivir con lo que tenían. Pero la ausencia de los marineros que siempre trabajaban arduamente la puso alerta, quizás había llegado demasiado temprano o bien, nadie se presentó por la mala temporada que ha estado desde hace unas semanas. Según había escuchado decir a uno la otra vez en la plaza, la pesca no iba bien.

Dio unos pasos por la playa sintiendo la arena debajo de sus zapatillas y disfruto de su momento a solas. La neblina, por otra parte, le impedía ver más allá de sus narices y tuvo mucha precaución de no acercarse tanto a la orilla para que la marea no la alcanzara.

No obstante, su ronda se vio interrumpida cuando vio unas figuras salir de la espesa neblina. Blossom paro de inmediato y como reflejo se escondió detrás de un madero viejo que encontró de paso. Asomó su cabeza y las figuras que llegaban del mar comenzaron a tener forma. Eran varios grupos de hombres, eran demasiados que le sería difícil contarlos, pero ver las armas en sus manos dejó helada a la muchacha.

Parecían espectros, pues las siluetas envueltas por la niebla otorgaba un aire de ultratumba. Blossom sintió un miedo atroz cuando aquellos hombres grandes se iban acercando, cautelosos. De repente recordó que ella no debía estar ahí y entendió que necesitaba huir para advertir a todos en el pueblo. Mas el temblor en su cuerpo la volvió torpe y en su intento de correr tiró el jarrón de leche que pronto se esparció por las piedras.

No se atrevió a esperar a que la encontraran y salió de ahí velozmente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, pues al llegar al pueblo, no vio a ninguno. Supo que estarían en la iglesia y no supo si eso era bueno o malo, pero tal vez así podría avisar a todos a tiempo.

.

.

—Alguien estuvo aquí —mencionó Butch, su hombre más leal quien se acercó a su lado mientras él se hincaba para ver lo que estaba derramado en el suelo.

Luego de tentar el líquido blanco con sus dos dedos, olerlo y probar un poco para después escupirlo, supo que estaban más cerca del pueblo de lo que pensó.

—Leche —dijo con tranquilidad—. Nos vieron.

—Los dioses nos obsequiaron esta neblina para ocultar nuestra llegada, un pueblerino no hará la diferencia —comentó Boomer, otro de sus guerreros más prometedores.

—Si solo fue un habitante de aquí corriendo así es porque no poseen vigilancia —Brick observó a Butch luego de oírle decir aquello.

—De todas formas es hora de atacar. Si es un pueblo cristiano como los demás entonces deben estar agrupados en su templo. Estamos recibiendo ayuda de nuestro padre Odín para que acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer y no quiero que nadie se entretenga demasiado.

Ambos hombres asintieron para hacer señales al resto para que alistaran sus hachas.

.

.

—¡Están aquí! —Gritó la joven pelirroja mientras entraba sin aliento y corría hacía el centro del tempo—, ¡llegaron!, ¡están en el puerto!, ¡la gente del norte está…!

—¡Blossom! —Llamó su padre entre toda la gente que estaba sentada en las bancas y la miraban aterrados—, ¡hija mía, cálmate!

—¡Los vi, papá! —Se apresuró a decirle mientras lo tomaba de las ropas y lo veía con desesperación—, ¡todos debes salir de aquí y ocultarnos!

Pero nadie parecía hacerle caso una vez que la madre seguida del hermano menor la alcanzaron para intentar sentarla.

—Controla a tu hija, Utonio —se oyó decir al fondo a lo que más voces apoyaron el comentario—. Solo está tratando de jugarnos una mala broma. ¿¡Vikingos en nuestro puerto?! No ha habido ataques en costas inglesas en años, ¡décadas! ¡La niña está loca como su abuelo!

—¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! —Exclamó para luego solo dirigirse a sus padres—, madre, padre, créanme, ¡yo los vi!, ¡son demasiados y llevan sus armas listas para matarnos!

—Blossom —la firme voz de su madre la trajo a la realidad—, ¿estás segura?

—Madre, no tengo motivos para mentirles…

De repente un grito se escuchó afuera obligando a todos a salir para dar con el escándalo. La pelirroja se puso de pie en cuanto pudo y tomó a su hermano menor para abrazarlo y protegerlo.

—¡Fuego!, ¡hay fuego en la villa!

—¡Rápido! —dijo Utonio tomando su papel como jefe de familia y sacar de ahí a su esposa e hijos—, ¡síganme!

Blossom fue detrás de él y su madre cuando al salir de la iglesia pudo ver las llamas que empezaban a consumir los techos de algunas casas del fondo. Todo lo que conocía se estaba derrumbando y no pudo asimilarlo cuando vio a esos hombres acercarse con prisa y mataban a cualquiera que estuviera en el camino.

Aterrada, se dejó jalar por su pequeño hermano. Reconoció así el caos que en sus pesadillas vio y ya antes le habían anunciado.

—¿Padre, a dónde vamos? —preguntó el jovencito que sujetaba fuerte a Blossom.

—En casa tenemos algunas armas, las tomaremos y defenderemos nuestras tierras.

—¿¡Piensas pelear con esos salvajes?! —La mujer de Utonio no podía estar más alarmada—, ¿¡estás demente?! ¡Debemos llevar a nuestros hijos lo más lejos de aquí o sino nos van a matar a todos!

—¿Y a dónde iremos luego de eso? —Le preguntó sin dejar de avanzar por las calles tratando de no chocar con algunas personas que también huían—, no tenemos nada más que nuestra casa y el poco ganado que nos da de comer.

—¡Pero, cariño, por Dios!, ¡piensa en tus hijos!

—Blossom y tú se esconderán dentro de la casa —luego se dirigió a su hijo para verlo con seriedad—. Mi muchacho y yo las protegeremos.

Los alaridos ya se habían alejado pero todavía estaban cerca del peligro. Llegaron así a su casa y obedecieron las órdenes de Utonio. La chica de ojos rosas entró con pavor y abrazó fuertemente a su madre. Nada los alertó mejor que las mismas palabras que su abuelo les estuvo repitiendo por años, y ahora pagaban las consecuencias por confiar en las de un rey desobligado con su gente. Si tanto velaba por la seguridad de ellos, entonces pudo haberles mandado algunas fuerzas militares para cuidarlos, ¿no? O quizás ya solo eran pensamientos idealistas e infantiles de su parte. La invasión ya estaba ahí con ellos y solo podían obtener el amargo sabor de la desesperación.

.

.

Brick lanzó su hacha corta a uno de los pueblerinos que intentó acercarse con un palo. Una vez que cayó al suelo por el impacto a su cráneo, se acercó y desenterró su arma de la cabeza con fuerza, provocando que algunas gotas de sangre le salpicaran el rostro. El pelirrojo mantuvo su rostro gélido y siguió caminando para evaluar la situación.

Sus hombres mataban a los hombres que inútilmente querían defenderse. Eran todos granjeros, nadie en ese lugar contaba con una educación militar y eso lo dejaba satisfecho. Podían tomar los recursos sin tantos contratiempos. A lo lejos observó algunas de las casas siendo quemadas como la iglesia en donde veneraban a su dios cristiano, pues ardía igual que el resto una vez sacaron las copas de oro y otros utensilios valiosos.

Los lloriqueos de unas mujeres lo hicieron voltear para darse cuenta que estaban rezando. Las vio con desdén, si su dios quisiera ayudarles ya antes lo hubiera hecho. Se acercó a una de ellas y la mató de una rápida estocada. Hizo lo mismo con las demás que gritaron despavoridas. ¿Sus razones para no perdonarles la vida? Eran viejas, como esclavas serían inservibles.

Entre sus pasos estaban algunos cuerpos de ancianos, hombres y niños que pronto se consumirían por el incendio que se extendía al musgo. Pero al alzar su cabeza dio con unas colinas donde aún seguía habiendo algún par de casas. No perdió más el tiempo y se encaminó para saquearlas. Sin embargo, al llegar se encontró con otro de esos granjeros que con terquedad pensaban morir protegiendo sus cosas.

—¡Largo, bestia pagana!—Le gritó ese hombre en su lengua aunque no le significó problema entenderle. Ya antes había escuchado lo mismo en otros saqueos. Los cristianos eran predecibles, repetían las mismas frases que podía grabarla en unas runas sólo para mofarse de la alevosía de esa gente.

En seguida del hombre estaba un niño quien imitaba con torpeza la determinación de su padre. Brick sonrió con crueldad y alzó su hacha para desarmar al granjero sin esfuerzo. Pero antes de que atravesara su pecho con la hoja, un grito salió de su boca en dirección al niño que lo veía aterrorizado.

—¡De prisa, ve con tu hermana!

Un grito desgarrador se oyó al fondo y Brick dio con una mujer que se acercaba al cuerpo ya inerte de su marido. Con frialdad, el destructor acabó también con la vida de ella. La sangre de ambos cuerpos ensució la suela de sus botas, pero con calma se acercó a la entrada de esa casa, asumiendo que el niño había entrado para esconderse.

Invadió la morada y estudió con detenimiento los muebles. Buscó algo de valor o que fuera interesante a su vista para llevárselo, pero ni siquiera había rastro de aquel mocoso. La casa no era tan grande así que no tardó en dar con otro pequeño cuarto que hasta el momento no poseía objetos importantes. Bufó desilusionado, era una familia pobre y no tenían nada. Pensó así prender fuego y marcharse, pero un sollozo lo detuvo antes de darse la vuelta.

Preparado para matar al que creía era el niño, se sorprendió cuando en una esquina halló a una muchacha que ya no pudo seguir escondiéndose.

La analizó por largos segundos y ella lo miró con aparente terror al fijarse en su casco que le brindaba un aspecto peligroso. Pero él se perdió así en sus orbes rosas y supo que se había quedado prendido por su inusual belleza. Ladeó su cabeza cuando ella se paró lentamente y se fijó en las intenciones de la muchacha por escapar hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Se guio por sus ojos mirando a la salida pero cuando se volvió a encontrar con su rojiza mirada, él negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no intentara su estúpido plan.

Blossom haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de aquel hombre grande, saltó pero segundos después fue interceptada. En su desesperación quiso patearlo y golpearlo, pero el brazo de aquel salvaje ejercía una fuerte presión en su abdomen.

—¡No! —Lloró cuando sintió que él la llevaba a la mesa próxima y la obligaba a darle la espalda luego de empinarla e inmovilizarla.

Brick tanteó sus faldas y comenzó a subirlas, tocando los muslos expuestos de la chica en el acto. Estaba tan concentrado que no prestó atención en otra cosa que no fuera esa mujer. Se acercó por unos breves segundos y aspiró el aroma que desprendía su largo cabello. Era, en verdad, muy hermosa. Tanto que no dudó en hacerla su nueva esclava, pues jamás se había encontrado con alguien que poseyera ese color de ojos. Fue de esta manera que recordó parte de las palabras proféticas que la bruja de su aldea le había dicho cuando recién se convirtió en _Jarl_:

_**Ahí la encontrarás entre la muerte y los pasos escondidos de tu futuro verdugo… Entonces la tomarás y te encadenará como a Fenrir lo forzaron con el Gleipnir. La traerás a tus tierras y te concederá la dicha que todo hombre anhela a cambio de tus días contados. **_

¿Era esa pequeña pelirroja su _Gleipnir_, su nuevo tesoro, su destino? No hallaba otra explicación a lo que empezaba a sentir por ella. Estaba poseído por la lujuria que solo su bello rostro le había provocado.

—¡Basta, detente, no lo hagas! —Su voz lo regresó a la realidad, ella le había hablado en su lengua con una fluidez que no había visto en otros cristianos. Pero no la iba a soltar, a cambio se acercó a su oído, estando todavía él encima de ella.

—Hablas nórdico —le susurró y luego sonrió. Blossom agradeció mentalmente a su abuelo por enseñarle un poco del idioma gracias a que éste tuviera contacto con los mercaderes que también sabían algo. Pensó con esperanza que eso la ayudaría a que él dejara de tocarla, pero no pudo estar más equivocada—. Eres atractiva, mujer… Te haré mía y luego te llevaré conmigo.

Ella abrió más sus ojos que comenzaron a empaparse cuando lo escuchó y éste le depositó un pequeño beso en su oreja, aun así, se privó de soltar unas lágrimas cuando encontró que su hermano seguía escondido entre las pieles. El menor la veía con horror pero ella le advirtió con un gesto que no se atreviera a salir de su lugar. Abrió la boca para que éste le leyera sus labios; "No salgas", fue lo que articuló en silencio cuando detectó que el muchacho apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Luego sintió como las manos de ese temible hombre bajaban por su espalda, su trasero y finalmente se detenían en su entrepierna que ya estaba expuesta. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando acallar sus lamentos mientras seguía manteniendo su vista a su hermano oculto.

"No mires", le imploro tantas veces le fue suficiente para que no observara como era violada. "Cierra los ojos", pero él ya había presenciado como era ultrajada, cuando en la cara de Blossom vio su reacción a la penetración de aquel pagano. Solo los cerró una vez que no pudo soportar como el cuerpo de su hermana era empujado con cada estocada. Aun así, esos gemidos acompañados de sollozos lo seguirían torturando por siempre.

Brick estaba dejándose llevar. Jamás había tomado a una cristiana en sus saqueos pues consideraba que eso le quitaría tiempo, pero haberlo hecho ahora le confirmaba que estaba hipnotizado por ésta. La siguió follando hasta que con un par de embistes más culminó dentro de ella. Soltó un gruñido, satisfecho, y luego se alejó de la pelirroja que pronto perdió el equilibrio en sus pies y se dejó caer.

Mantuvo su mirada perdida, sin querer asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pues justo había sido mancillada por un normando en frente de su hermano. Recordó pues, que éste todavía estaba escondido y lo miró para alentarlo a correr. Si no lo habían visto, es posible que él sí tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

Sin estar muy atenta al sujeto que por ella bien podía matarla ahí mismo, ya no se resistió cuando él la cargó como un costal de legumbres al depositarla en su hombro. Al no ver más la cara llorosa de su hermano menor, quiso pensar que había escapado pero no pudo asegurarse de eso, porque otros hombres llegaron a quemar su hogar una vez que salieron. Blossom solo podía ver como ardía cada madera junto con los cadáveres de sus padres.

En el camino reconoció a sus vecinos; a la señora Keanne ahogada en su propia sangre a causa de la herida de su garganta, a los niños del zapatero bajo los escombros, a los ancianos apilados sobre otros para que no siguieran obstruyendo el paso… y al vilmente asesinado sacristán de su pueblo, despojado de sus ropas que fueron tomadas como telas de valor.

Su mundo de paz terminó desde que los hombres del norte pisaron puerto y ella no pudo hacer más que derramar la leche de la vaca que ya no le pertenecería más y que no volvería a aprovechar en el desayuno con su modesta familia.

.

.

* * *

_**Serás recompensado por los dioses, pero tu destino ya lo habían dictado antes de tu venida al mundo. Así, morirás después de perder aquel venerado tesoro tuyo, y tu nombre será recordado e inmortalizado por el producto de tu unión con aquello que tanto amarás y traerá tu fin. **_

La esposa del _Jarl _observó recelosa a aquella esclava de larga melena trenzada que yacía sosegada, bordando un poco, haciendo las tareas que cualquier otra mujer en la aldea haría. Pero algo le fastidiaba de esa niña pelirroja y era su prominente barriga que le advertía de otro hijo para Brick. Su presencia no le afectaba, no era la primera concubina que él tomaba pues ya antes había tomado a otra de las tierras enemigas. La diferencia era que al menos la anterior compartía los mismos dioses y podía adaptarse con facilidad a la vida que el poderoso _Jarl_ le había brindado.

Con una cristiana en su hogar, las cosas se ponían más complicadas. La miró con detenimiento; era muy bella y sus ojos eran la respuesta al porqué su marido regresó con ella, cautivado.

—Mírala, tan altanera —le dijo por lo bajo la concubina que no le significaba problemas—. Se cree que porque nuestro Jarl la trajo puede creerse parte de nosotros. Solo por parir pronto a su hijo no le concederá una mejor condición.

Sigrid, la esposa legítima de Brick, resopló abrumada.

—A callar, Tyra —la reprendió aunque eso no le impidió a la susodicha acercarse hacia donde estaba Blossom tejiendo.

—Oye, muchacha —llamó la mujer rubia para tener la atención de Blossom, pero ésta, sabiendo cómo era la forma de ser de aquella concubina, decidió ignorarla. No debía caer en las provocaciones de nadie si quería estar tranquila—, te acabo de hablar, cristiana. No esperes que ese niño que te nazca del vientre te permita dejar de ser esclava.

No respondió. No necesitaba iniciar una inútil discusión cuando, en primer lugar, ella jamás había pedido irrumpir en la vida de esas mujeres y en el resto de la familia del hombre que decía quererla…

—Tyra —volvió a reprender Sigrid—. Deja tus intimidaciones y continúa haciendo tu trabajo. Te recuerdo que yo soy la que tengo el poder aquí y si quiero puedo hacer que duermas con los cerdos.

Fue así como obedeció a regañadientes aunque sin dejar de mirar con desprecio a la muchacha que pronto daría a luz.

La esposa tenía derecho a dirigir el hogar y se encargaba del cuidado y enseñanza de los niños, incluyendo a los de las esclavas que fuesen hijos de su marido. Pero Sigrid empezaba a dudar de querer atender al de esa muchacha que se rehusaba a verla como la señora de la casa. Era verdad que ese nuevo hijo que esperaba Brick nacería esclavo por la procedencia de su madre, pero incluso él se empeñaba a tratarla con muchas consideraciones.

Para Sigrid, Blossom no era más que una bruja que hechizó a su esposo, provocando que él ya no la buscara sino a ella en su lugar. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, el tener que compartir la importancia que antes le había dado Brick con dicha mujer, le enfermaba. Pero más fue la dificultad cuando tuvo que compartir lecho estando ella obligada a dormir con su hombre, pues Brick no la veía como esclava sino como si se tratase de una esposa oficial.

Brick le pidió a la pelinegra que le enseñara las costumbres de su pueblo y la instruyera en las labores que una señora del hogar estaba impuesta a ejercer. Pero por si eso no hubiera significado un letal golpe a su orgullo, le dolió más cuando éste poseía a esa niñata en la cama que con anterioridad compartió en las noches frías. Allí estuvieron los dos, él haciéndole el amor a la bruja de ojos rosas que gemía ante cada caricia que jamás volvería a ser dirigida a Sigrid.

Y Sigrid, con rabia, se contenía de no matarla porque a pesar de todo amaba a Brick y sabía que éste amaba a esa cristiana que se rehusaba a tirar el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

—Blossom —la nombró y la mencionada se giró expectante. Odiaba cada cosa de ella; su orgullo que le permitía mirarla con desaire; su juventud que le traía fertilidad y la prueba era ese vientre que sobresalía de su vestido; y su astucia, misma que le concedió que sobreviviera y supiera lidiar con la gente que seguía a su Jarl—. Ven aquí.

Se levantó calmadamente y se acercó hacía donde Sigrid y Tyra estaban. La segunda la ignoró pero la primera la retó con la mirada. Blossom entendía los motivos de la pelinegra, y de estar en su lugar quizás también actuaría de la misma manera. Pero no era su lugar y mucho menos su cultura, por lo que no podía concebir que para Sigrid estuviera bien que Tyra fuera aceptada como concubina y ella, no.

Si por adorar al único y verdadero dios como ella decía, era la principal razón, entonces también lo habría comprendido, pero en el fondo sabía que la esposa del padre de su hijo la repudiaba por otra razón.

La pelirroja no era tonta. Sabía que tenía el corazón de aquel vikingo que la tomó a la fuerza la primera vez porque él mismo se lo había confesado. "Brick, el destructor" como su gente lo conocía, admitía abiertamente estar enamorado de ella, aunque a Blossom se liara al momento de corresponderle. Seguía teniéndole miedo, era, después de todo, el asesino de su familia y no podía perdonarlo tan fácil. No sabía, para empezar, si algún día fuera capaz de hacerlo…

Pero la actitud de ese hombre la confundía. Era atento con ella, la cuidaba, le permitía muchas libertades de las cuales estaba consciente no se merecía. Todavía cuando la tocaba y la tomaba se sentía culpable por disfrutarlo, mas siempre se consolaba diciendo que comenzaba a ser rutina, que se estaba acostumbrando a él y que era lo mejor si no deseaba tener una vida deprimente.

Desde luego, le agradaba que no le prohibiera seguir profesando su fe. De vez en cuanto también la dejaba tranquila cuando rezaba. Solo lamentaba que en su suerte, su hijo no pudiera crecer como buen cristiano si esas mujeres lo tomaban para convertirlo en un bárbaro más.

¿Era un castigo de Dios al dejarla con semejante destino?, ¿era una prueba? No tenía idea, pero aprendió que con lamentarse no solucionaría algo.

—Ya casi estarás en labor de parto —Blossom recordó que estaba frente a Sigrid y dejó su ensimismamiento a un lado—. Ten en cuenta que si tu hijo nace deforme, Brick estará obligado a abandonar al niño en el bosque para que sea comida de los zorros. Nuestra gente solo permite a potenciales guerreros y fuertes hombres que ayuden a la comunidad.

—Nacerá saludable —sentenció Blossom, inexpresiva—. Y Brick lo cargará y lo sentará en sus piernas, aceptándolo como suyo. Tengo entendido que si tu esposo hace eso, significa que el niño es digno de entrar a la familia.

—Aprendes rápido nuestras costumbres pero, ¿lo mismo haces con las leyes? Da lo mismo que lo acepte. Tu bastardo seguirá siendo un esclavo.

—Soy su esclava, es cierto —dijo—, pero hasta los esclavos como yo son alimentados y acogidos por ustedes. No es una mala vida, sabiendo, además, que soy amada y así lo será mi bebé.

Lo último colmó la paciencia de Sigrid, pero supo contenerse de no darle una bofetada por los evidentes celos.

—Por el respeto que le tengo a mi marido y por la autoridad que por derecho poseo, me interesa que, con todo, tu alumbramiento sea favorable para la familia. Que la diosa Frig asista al nacimiento de este nuevo bebé.

—Dios me ayudará —Tyra, quien estaba escuchando todo a pesar de no mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres por estar bordando, hiso una mueca.

—Cristianos. Siempre tan tercos con las plegarias a su dios —susurró la rubia—. Eres privilegiada entre las mujeres porque Odín ayuda al hombre que te protege ahora. Si sigues de necia terminarás por perder estas comodidades que te da.

No quiso contestar. Saber cuándo debía callar lo consideraba su mayor virtud, pues la prudencia le permitía analizar las cosas con mayor claridad. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era su hijo, quizás poniendo toda su atención en él le ayudaría a enfrentar mejor la situación. Deberse a su condición de futura madre era una salida para la mujer que seguía en tierra de extraños.

.

.

Cuando lo encontró supervisando al maestro artesano, vigilando que los hombres hicieran bien su labor con el roble para convertirlo en otro navío, entendió que esa sería de las pocas oportunidades que tuviera para hablar con él. ¿Hacía cuánto no hablaba con su esposo desde que esa niñata llegó? Después de todo, también era un hombre ocupado y estaban en constantes conflictos con los pequeños reinos vecinos.

—Mi querido esposo —habló para hacer que éste volteara. Brick la miró de reojo y entonces ella se animó a avanzar para ponerse a su lado. El pelirrojo la tomó de los hombros y le depositó un casto beso en la frente como saludo. Sigrid le sonrió pero en el fondo sabía que solo podía esperar esas pequeñas muestras de afecto de su parte.

Brick la quería, sí, pero nunca como lo hacía con esa pelirroja.

—Habrá una guerra pronto —anunció con parsimonia—, sospechamos que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

Juntos caminaron por la vereda hasta que llegaron a su gran choza, donde tendrían una plática más privada y donde ella podría preguntarle lo que más le inquietaba.

—Estoy segura de que Boomer o Butch se encargarán de encontrarlo —comentó confiando en la proeza de aquellos dos hombres—. ¿Cuándo pelearán?

—En unos días saldremos, los interceptaremos por mar para robar sus navíos —habló Brick al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa para tomar un poco de la comida que estaba servida—. Si la suerte está de mi lado, quizás logre conocer a mi hijo antes de partir.

Sigrid se removió incomoda pero agarró valentía para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa cristiana? —Y ahí estaba, finalmente preguntaba lo que tanto temía pero que aun así necesitaba saberlo.

El semblante en el rostro de Brick se volvió serio.

—Carga con mi hijo —le respondió cortante.

—Como Tyra lo hizo con tu otro hijo y como yo lo hice con Helmi —soltó con la misma demanda al mencionar el nombre de su hija—. ¿Qué la hace especial a ella?

No le prestó atención, a cambio de eso siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Para él, los celos de su mujer no lo iban a detener, mas la insistente mirada azul de Sigrid le ordenaba contestar.

—Eres la dueña de mis tierras, de mis posesiones y de mis riquezas, Sigrid. Eres una mujer libre y por eso puedes dar honor a esta familia. Te respeto porque atiendes tus responsabilidades en mi ausencia y porque eres quien importa en este lugar. No deberías estar intranquila, nadie te quitará tu puesto.

—¿Y ella?

—Ni siquiera ella.

—¿Entonces por qué la insistencia en que yo le enseñe mis labores?

—¿No deseabas que te sirvieran bien? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja—, para que puedas mantener nuestro hogar en pie, necesitas ser una señora digna que sepa manejar a la servidumbre y a los esclavos.

—No la quiero —se atrevió a confesar—. Brick, yo no quiero a esa mujer bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Esta vez la frialdad se reflejó en los ojos rojos de él, dándole un aspecto sombrío.

—Será la madre de otro guerrero mío. Ya es tarde para que quieras deshacerte de Blossom.

—Me faltas al respeto al… revolcarte con esa bruja.

—¿Te sientes ofendida, Sigrid? —Cuestionó con cruel ironía—, nuestras leyes te protegen. Si no estás conforme con nuestro matrimonio entonces puedes divorciarte.

Rápidamente ella negó, desesperada.

—No, no deseo hacer eso…

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué más quieres, mujer? Te trato bien, te doy todo lo que tengo y defiendo el honor de esta familia.

—No tengo todo de ti —Brick la miró, indiferente—. No tengo lo que ella tiene. ¿No es gracioso? Una esclava tiene más que yo.

—Sigrid…

—La amas —silencio, uno frío y duro para la mujer de cabello negro que apenas y podía soportar con esa verdad. La ausencia de una réplica a su conjetura la sacó de sus dudas—. A mí me podrás querer como una mujer escandinava orgullosa y férrea cuando se trata de velar por nuestro nombre. Pero ese cariño es poco comparado al que le tienes a ella. No me amas. No como lo haces cuando la miras, le acaricias con ternura la mejilla o cuando sonríes si la ves sonrojar. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —dijo firme, retándola con la mirada—. Dices la verdad.

Y regresó a su tazón de comida. Sigrid cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas para no derramarlas frente a él. Cuando se tranquilizó, regresó a su postura derecha.

—Pediré al dios Thor para que logren vencer y regresen con la gloria —luego se puso de pie y dejó al pelirrojo sin ver si acaso había logrado una reacción de su parte, pero tan imperturbable como era, lo anterior era solo un pensamiento fantasioso para darse un poco de ánimos.

.

.

* * *

Se adaptó al frío de aquella región tan pronto como se acostumbró a llevar las pieles que la cubrían y hacían lucir como una reina. Todos en la aldea sabían lo que Blossom era pero podía confundirse con una princesa del norte con rasgos delicados que la hacían sobresalir. Era un poco más baja y esbelta que las mujeres escandinavas, sin embargo, eso no era un obstáculo cuando se trataba de enfrentar a quienes todavía querían intimidarla.

Las estaciones pasaron con prisa, Vidar ya contaba con siete años de edad mientras que la pequeña Eynar apenas cumplía los cuatro. Blossom acarició la cabecita de su niña mientras veía como su hermano mayor jugaba con la peineta de madera tallada a mano. Era un obsequio hecho y dado por el padre de sus hijos, cuando ella dio a luz a Eynar.

El tiempo fue la razón principal para que la joven terminara aceptando al solemne _Jarl_. Sorprendentemente aprendió a tenerle un especial cariño luego de que se hiciera madre. Igual era consciente de que tenerle rencor solo la perjudicaría más de lo que la beneficiaría. Seguía, después de todo, al pendiente de los preceptos de su fe. Perdonar era una decisión difícil pero su dios la quiso poner a prueba. ¿Quién era ella para contradecirlo? Incluso, la cultura de los normandos era más abierta con las mujeres. Por primera vez en su vida, Blossom se sintió cómoda entre los que antes vio como salvajes.

Era una perspectiva diferente a la de las leyendas que su gente contaba. No eran bárbaros. Tenían una sociedad definida y organizada. Todos trabajaban y todos se mantenían unidos. Las mujeres eran cuidadas y apreciadas como los niños aprendían de sus padres y madres a sobrevivir. En un mundo cruel, Blossom entendió que ellos luchaban porque era la forma en la que podían hacerle frente.

La brutalidad de los vikingos solo le mostró fortaleza, una primordial para coexistir. Aún podía recordar años atrás, cuando Vidar estaba a punto de nacer, que la guerra entre sus vecinos era una de las tantas batallas que debían tener para destacar como territorio. En aquel entonces, Tyra, la antigua concubina de Brick, resultó ser la traidora que pasaba información al enemigo.

Recordó con ciertos escalofríos el duro y severo semblante de Brick cuando ordenó que la sacrificaran como condena, mientras que al espía con quien cooperaba también lo torturaron con un método que al día de hoy la hacía estremecer. Pues rememorar la imagen de aquel hombre extendido sobre los árboles del bosque la ponía nerviosa. Le habían abierto la espalda para sacarle las costillas y los órganos. Era un procedimiento atroz donde extendían las carnes de la víctima para darle una forma espantosa, ya que la abertura simulaba las alas de un águila haciendo honor al nombre de la tortura. El águila de sangre, era el peor castigo que cualquiera pudiera sufrir.

Todavía no asimilaba el contraste que Brick poseía. Con sus enemigos era un guerrero despiadado, preparado para matarlos a sangre fría sin titubear, ejercía su mandato de manera tajante pero se ganaba así el respeto de su pueblo. Por otro lado, cuando la veía a ella, aquel hombre de carácter rígido y temperamental al momento de blandir su hacha, desaparecía casi por completo. Le extrañaba el dulce tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel y lo cuidadoso que era al seducirla. El miedo que pudiera provocarle era reemplazado por un deseo que la avergonzaba luego de reflexionarlo.

La noche anterior pudo experimentar una vez más aquel estado en el cual simplemente se dejaba llevar. Luego de que él la arrinconara y la cubriera con sus brazos, luego de que la mirara como si grabara cada línea de su cara y le desanudara la parte superior de las vestiduras para revelar sus senos. Blossom también se perdería en sus facciones masculinas, en su nariz perfilada, sus ojos rojos y en su barba que le daba un aspecto varonil, atractivo y feroz…

Delineó los labios del hombre que le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura y éste disfrutó del toque femenino en ellos. Sin romper el contacto visual, Brick la acarició por debajo del vestido y ella abrió más las piernas para permitir que sus dedos se hundieran en su entrada. El beso que le siguió luego de que Blossom abriera la boca para emitir un gemido, la terminó por vencer. Tan humedecida como estuvo después del danzar de sus lenguas que la motivaba a seguir sumida en ese trance erótico, sintió la placentera penetración que inició con un ritmo lento pero profundo que caló en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Con cada embiste ella se convertía en su querida, y él, con cada suspiro que su pequeña mujer le daba, aumentaba el vaivén para volverlo afanoso. Todo esto sin perder la mirada del otro hasta que uno de los dos llegara al límite y poco después le siguiera el otro.

Volvió al presente, cuando el choque de escudos la obligó a mirar la arena donde entrenaban a Balder, el primer hijo varón de Brick. Teniendo el susodicho apenas 11 años, escuchaba atento las palabras que su padre le dedicaba. Blossom estuvo segura que eran las mismas que alguna vez le llegaron a decir a él cuando apenas era un niño.

—Si alzas tu escudo por demasiado tiempo, descuidas el resto de tus flancos —acto seguido lo amenazó con la hoja de la espada, mostrándole con ejemplos lo certero que era para el adversario atacarlo—. Utilízalo sólo como apoyo. Cúbrete pero ataca a la par, sin darle oportunidad a tu oponente de ser quien te dé una estocada.

Un par de movimientos y Balder intentó seguir las indicaciones de su padre, pero nuevamente fue interceptado por los ataques del mayor, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Escudo y hacha siempre en sincronía —regañó con rigidez—. Descuidas uno y tu enemigo agradecerá la oportunidad de matarte por tu falta de maniobra.

Balder era igual a Tyra, rubio y gallardo, pero poseía los ojos rojos de Brick. Cuando se descubrió que su madre era una traidora y obtuvo su merecido castigo, el pequeño se quedó solo, teniendo apenas cuatro años, la misma edad que ahora tenía su hija menor. Pero Brick no iba a dejarlo sin una figura materna, que en este caso, era responsabilidad de la esposa legítima, sin embargo, fue más la necesidad de Blossom que de Sigrid por proteger a ese pequeño niño que no tenía idea de lo ocurrido.

Balder amaba a Blossom como si fuera su verdadera madre y era un hermano mayor muy protector con Vidar y Eynar. Pero Helmi, la hija legitima de Sigrid, no podía ver a sus hermanos más pequeños con el mismo cariño fraternal.

La costumbre no le sirvió para sentir algo por Blossom o por sus hijos, de la misma manera en que Sigrid jamás terminaría por quererlos. Ellos eran los intrusos en su vida, los que arruinaban los breves momentos de felicidad cuando Brick llegaba y saludaba afectuosamente a su bella Helmi de trece años, pero que al ver a los otros tres hijos, le recordaba que ese hombre nunca le pertenecería por completo.

—Mamá —llamó Vidar, quien era el mismo reflejo que su padre—, quiero entrenar con papá…

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, mi niño —le dijo Blossom—. Ahora es turno de tu hermano. Pero siempre puedes aprender de los consejos que le dan a él.

Como madre, alentarlo a ser un guerrero no estaba en su decisión. Temía incluso que llegara el momento en el que Vidar tuviera que acompañar a su hermano y a su padre a uno de los tantos enfrentamientos o incluso a los saqueos de los que ella misma fue una víctima. Por supuesto, evitaba pensar en los horrores pasados o en las imágenes de un futuro posible en el que su hijo repitiera lo mismo que Brick. Si bien, ella había obtenido muchas consideraciones dentro de toda la desgracia, perfectamente sabía que pocas mujeres que eran traídas de los saqueos tenían su misma suerte.

No quiso pensar en lo que le esperaría a Eynar de caer en manos enemigas, porque lo que menos quería para sus hijos, es que éstos sufrieran. Tyra había sido parte de otra comunidad que resultó perder contra el bando de "El destructor", y aunque ella misma había sellado su destino traicionando a su nueva gente, Eynar no dejaba de ser la hija de una esclava, por lo que tampoco la dejaba con muchas opciones.

Eynar no sería una mujer libre por herencia, en teoría, ella al crecer serviría como se supone le tocaba hacer a Blossom. No sería posible para su pequeña escoger marido como podían hacer algunas mujeres del norte.

No quiso seguir indagando más, se consoló a sí misma diciendo que el futuro era incierto, porque la vida después de ser raptada no fue como ella pensó que sería luego de un largo tiempo conviviendo entre esos hombres de aspecto brutal y salvaje. Quizás, a sus hijos les tocaría algo mejor, algo que acallara todas las preocupaciones que se formaba cada vez que recordaba lo cruel que podía ser el mundo.

.

.

* * *

Brick besó con parsimonia el cuello de la pelirroja mientras la mantenía abrazada estando ella de espaldas. Pero el silencio de la mujer lo hizo detenerse por un instante. La notaba extraña, inusualmente dócil y callada cuando siempre reaccionaba ante el más mínimo roce. Entonces la hizo voltear para verla a la cara y sujetó su mentón para alzarlo con delicadeza. Estudió sus ojos, por si éstos le decían algo que pudiera ayudarle a comprender su porte manso.

—Blossom —le llamó pero ella solo le miró sin decir palabra, como si estuviera esperando una orden—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Desvió por unos segundos sus ojos de la mirada autoritaria de él buscando algo que le permitiera explicarse, pero no pudo responderle algo que lograra ser convincente. El problema era mucho más complejo cuando involucraba sentimientos de por medio, inquietudes que no podían ser calmadas por nadie siendo que conocía muy bien las leyes y la forma en la que las clases sociales estaban marcadas.

—Algo te aqueja —concluyó él por la forma en la que estaba actuando su querida concubina—. Dime qué es.

—No es relevante —se apresuró a decir Blossom mientras intentó acariciar el pecho del hombre quien la detuvo de inmediato.

—Para mí lo es —expresó con severidad—. Habla.

Acató la orden, pero la forma en la que lo hizo provocó en él un pequeño deje de fastidio. Detestaba cuando Blossom se convertía en una muñeca que solo se comportaba para complacer a su amo, pero tampoco es que pudiera reprenderla por eso, porque después de todo, esa era la función de los esclavos y la pelirroja era consciente de ello por más que le dieran otro tipo de tratos.

—Cuando Sigrid perdió a tu bebé hace unos años —soltó finalmente—, no entendí nada hasta que la vi llorar unas noches atrás, desconsolada en esa cama, sola y derrotada porque jamás volvería a embarazarse de nuevo. Eso le dijo esa vieja mujer, que no podrá tener más hijos.

Brick cerró los ojos y soltó un breve suspiro.

—Así lo quisieron los dioses. No es culpa de ella o de otros.

—También entendí —continuó—, que fui injusta con ella. No era mi derecho sentirme… herida, pues cuando me enteré que esperaba un hijo tuyo quise negar la realidad. Es tu esposa, pero yo pertenezco a lo que ustedes llaman _thrall_. Tus dioses o mi dios, ya no importa quien, mejor me recompensaron a mí, porque después te di a Eynar. ¿Por qué me permiten más de lo que merezco?

—Hablaste con Sigrid —se adelantó Brick—. Sigrid te dijo todo esto.

Blossom calló, confirmando la suposición.

—Pero está bien —dijo ella con calma—, puedes acudir a mí para que te dé todos los hijos que quieras. Para aliviar tu deseo y servirte.

La tomó de las mejillas en un arrebato. Odiaba esta sumisión a la que tenía que acudir pues se había impuesto al coraje que escondía y pocas veces sacaba.

—Eres mía, pero no te entregas a mí como quiero.

—Mi cuerpo es tuyo. Mi vida es tuya. Todo de mí es tuyo —respondió y Brick se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos.

—No tu amor—sentenció—. Te sigues viendo como la misma niña que encontré en ese pueblo de ingleses; asustada e indefensa. Y yo sigo siendo para ti el asesino de tu gente. ¿Me odias, Blossom?

—No —negó segura de su respuesta—. Te perdoné hace mucho. Porque al final nadie decide si no es Dios… o tus deidades. Lo que sea que nos dirija, somos simplemente humanos que siguen un plan mayor.

—Jamás te pregunté tu opinión acerca de mí.

—No tenías qué hacerlo. No la necesitabas, no es útil.

—Maldita sea, Blossom —dijo con evidente enojo—. Sigues ignorando lo influyente que eres en mí.

No lo soportó por más tiempo. Era débil. Débil frente a una pequeña mujer que sin saber lo tenía a su merced. Se hincó, rendido, agotado por la pena de ser un hombre vencido por ella. La abrazó y hundió su rostro en su vientre y la concubina, impactada por aquello, no supo cómo actuar después de lo que escuchara.

—¿Qué soy yo sino un hombre que finge ser invencible pero que fue domado por una mujer que desconoce su poder en él? —Luego apretó la tela de las faldas de Blossom y se aferró a más al cuerpo femenino—, ¿quién es el esclavo de quién?

Pasó sus manos sobre los cabellos trenzados y pelirrojos de Brick. No podía sospechar del daño que su inhibición de sus sentimientos le causaba al poderoso Jarl hasta que lo vio de rodillas ante ella. Entonces lo separó con delicadeza y lo miró con sus ojos rosas luego de que ella se hincara también. Acarició la mejilla masculina y leyó en los orbes carmesí toda inseguridad que la destrozó internamente. Efectivamente, en su presencia podía estar el hombre más temible y sanguinario de todos, inseguro por no saberse amado por la mujer que él añoraba con el alma.

—Brick —susurró su nombre y el cerró los ojos, deleitado por el timbre femenino y cariñoso que salía de la boca que siempre quería besar—. Mi poderoso señor… Si ambos hemos sido manipulados por el otro, entonces no somos más que víctimas de aquello que puede tanto construir como destruir civilizaciones enteras… Mi amor por ti era discreto y fue temeroso sin tener en cuenta que eso te hería tanto como a mí.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los tocó luego de que él continuara la acción con un beso más seguro. La atrajo hacía él, acariciando su espalda y ella, por fin entregada, posó sus manos en el cuello de su amante. Esa misma noche, Brick la cargaría para llevarla al lecho donde nadie más los molestaría, pues Sigrid ya dormía con Helmi aunque el sueño no la protegiera de la pasión de aquellos dos individuos, porque tarde o temprano, era testigo por lo que escuchaba de que su marido solo vociferaba en pleno éxtasis el nombre de la única mujer que pensaría por siempre, hasta el final de sus días.

.

.

* * *

Perderla fue la peor de sus derrotas. Y como había dicho la profecía, su tesoro más preciado lo había dejado para alertarlo de que pronto él correría con el mismo final. Moriría poco después de la muerte de Blossom porque apenas un año de haberla tenido por una última vez en sus brazos, se enfrentaba con aquel niño de 12 años que creció para vengar la masacre de su familia y conocidos.

Sus cuatro hijos ignoraban las palabras de esta profecía, en especial Vidar, quien se encargaría de quemar su pila funeraria según vio en una de sus últimas visiones. Pero estaba bien, así era cómo debía hacerse y agradecía que el campo de batalla fuera su última aparición.

El hombre de ojos rosas que le recordaba a su amada, lo atacaba sin miedo, sin piedad. Y él hacía lo mismo, confiado en que su pronto deceso solo fuera un paso hacía el Valhalla. Allí acompañaría a sus dioses, aunque en el fondo, nada deseaba más que poder volver a reunirse con ella… Pero ésta tenía otro destino, otro cielo con otro dios.

¿Era ahora importante la lucha y la gloria sin tener asegurada a la mujer de su vida en ese final del viaje? ¿Valía la pena pelear por la recompensa de un Valhalla que poco lo premiaría debido a la ausencia de ella?

Blossom no podía prometerle un reencuentro, pero su estado débil y enfermizo no evitó que le dijera por última vez las palabras que él recordaría hasta que dejara de respirar. Ella lo amaba, eso era lo único importante. Y así, la enterró como pensó que le gustaría; con una cruz sobre su tumba, anhelando que encontrara el descanso eterno.

El grito de su hijo mayor lo regresó al presente. A lo lejos, Vidar mataba a su enemigo con precisión. Brick pensó que esa última imagen de su querido hijo era un obsequio antes de terminar con el filo de una espada enterrada en su estómago. Nada le llenaba más de orgullo que ver a su niño convertirse en hombre, mientras que Balder, su hermano mayor, lo protegía de otro grupo que se acercaban con la intención de acabarlos.

Ellos sobrevivirían a este enfrentamiento. Lo sabía y eso lo aliviaba aunque el dolor lo hiciera voltear hacia donde ese hombre se paraba. Pero a sus ojos ya no veía el rencor del inglés ni la sangre que regaba la tierra. Pues La risa de sus hijas volvía a su mente, sus preciosas Helmi y Eynar corrían a abrazarle, mientras que el recuerdo lo transportaba a la menor, el vivo reflejo de su madre. Eynar le trenzaba el cabello mientras cantaba una nana que solo Blossom había sido capaz de enseñarle. Cerró los ojos, tarareando en su cabeza la melodía. De repente ya no se encontraba entre un montón de cadáveres sino en su hogar, rodeado de sus niñas, porque el recuerdo de ellas lo calmaban antes de sucumbir a una escabrosa oscuridad.

Eynar se aferraba a su padre para que le contara una historia sobre el dios del engaño, y ahí estaba él, relatando con detalle los eventos de Loki para entretenerla mientras que a unos metros estaba Blossom trabajando en la cocina, observándolos con ternura. Brick le sonreía luego de verse vigilado por ella, y ésta le correspondía el gesto con genuino apego.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que cargó con su odio por casi dos décadas, jamás encontraría explicación lógica de aquella sonrisa llena de paz en el rostro de Brick. Con amargura retiró su espada del cuerpo del vikingo que cayó inerte al suelo. Aturdido, creyó que con verlo rodeado de un charco de sangre le traería la satisfacción que pensó que merecía luego de vengar a su gente y a su hermana, pero su satisfacción era insípida a comparación de lo que ese guerrero pudo ver antes de partir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Y aquí termina este one-shot! He de admitir que me gustó bastante escribirlo. Claro que me permití ciertas licencias al momento de trabajar la temática pues abarca muchísima información. Mi investigación duró un mes entre descansos y tiempo libre que encontré, así que hice lo que pude con la trama para que saliera algo decente, según yo. **

**La mujer en la cultura vikinga era respetada a comparación de otras culturas y sí, ya existía el divorcio, jaja, pero no era tan complicado como hoy en día. Por supuesto, eso en cuanto a la concepción de mujer libre, porque con los esclavos era otra cosa. Ya lo leyeron aquí. **

**Además, no metí lugares ni fechas exactas para no meterme en líos, porque los vikingos noruegos tuvieron otro tipo de participaciones en la historia a comparación de los vikingos daneses. No quise especificar nada esta vez porque ya bastante problema me fue crear algo que encajara con la pareja. Quería un romance bonito** _(pero Mortem, hiciste que el vato la violara…) _**¡Shh, ya!, que eran otras épocas y el Estocolmo todavía no era ni nombrado (?). No juzguemos con nuestra visión del siglo XXI, entendamos que era muy normal para ellos hacer las cosas así.**

**Espero les haya gustado, yo me retiro. ¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo mes!**

**Mortem**


End file.
